


Short Skirt, Long Jacket

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Lois Lane=Awesome.
Kudos: 1





	Short Skirt, Long Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bop_radar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bop_radar/gifts).



> Vid created in 2007.
> 
> Original notes: I made this vid as a surprise present for bop_radar, simply because K is super and she makes me happy. It also works out nicely as a companion piece to her series of Lois [picspams](http://bop-radar.livejournal.com/tag/picspam). How convenient! :D
> 
> When I first started work on this project, I was thinking of it purely in terms of being a gift for someone else, and as an exercise in vidding a character in whom I had no emotional investment. However, in working with the Lois clips, I have to say, I fell a little in love with her. She's so much fun to work with! Her facial expressions are hilarious, and her body...Well, it's basically sheer perfection. So here's two minutes' worth of Lois being funny, sexy, and KICKASS. Many thanks to Mskatej for the beta.

**Vid title:** Short Skirt/Long Jacket  
 **Artist:** Cake  
 **Character:** Lois  
 **Summary:** Lois Lane=Awesome.

WMV version [Short Skirt/Long Jacket, 69MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6jrzxoy1tl.wmv) Click the link to download.  
AVI version: [Short Skirt/Long Jacket, 38MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6yxzz0bom7.avi) Click the link to download.

[Short Skirt/Long Jacket on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQ7aFHT2SwM)   


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/130784.html).


End file.
